Body heat
by enchanting minor.ox
Summary: I'm in a good mood now strip." Sasuke replied with a smirk tugging at his features when he said the last part. Rated for safety Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe I'm back ;p  
Here in England we recently had a snow storm, so while I was sat inside crying over my internet connection being lost inspiration for a fanfic came to mind.**

**So anyway enough of my rambling, here it is**

**Disclaimer: I'm not inventive enough to have created Naruto sadly.**

**Warning: Yaoi, only hints of sex (if you squint your eyes and tilt your head to the left) and maybe some slight oocness.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Naruto said to himself.

-------------------Earlier that day-------------------

It had been snowing for the past 3 days in Konoha and Naruto was enjoying it with his friends. They had been out since the early hours of the morning, when the snow was fresh and untouched.

While Naruto was making snowmen and having snowball fights Sasuke enjoyed the snow in a different way.

Sasuke preferred to spend snow days inside drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate and maybe reading a good book. Snow days were the only time when Sasuke would get any rest from people in general so he intended to spend the day in a way that suited him best.

The day went on and Sasuke had a rather productive day, he read 3 novels, cleaned the kitchen and reorganised the lounge. Before Sasuke knew it, his clock read 6:30pm. _'I'm going to take a nice bath, I think I deserve one.' _As Sasuke ran the water and went to find a towel.

"Hey Kiba, how about we call it a day? We've been out for ages and I'm starting to get cold!" Naruto called out to his friend.

"Yeah your right actually it's coming up for half 6. Hey guys lets call it a day yeah?" Kiba replied while glancing at his watch.

Everyone agreed and walked their separate ways. Naruto watched some younger kids running about with snowballs clutched in their hands and others begging their parents to let them stay out a little bit longer (1). In no time Naruto reached his home and started rummaging through his pockets for his key, but he couldn't find them.

"No, no, this can't be happening!!! How could I forget my key?!" Naruto yelled out in distress.

Naruto started pacing his front porch contemplating all of his possible options. _'I could always break the door down. No I can't do that because then it won't shut properly. I could break a window, what am I thinking? That's worse than break the door. Grrr what am I supposed to do?' _ Naruto thought to himself.

Then suddenly he an idea, he could pick the lock. _'I'm no good at picking locks, actually the only one who's good enough to do it without damaging the lock is.. no I can't ask him.' _ Naruto shivered, he really didn't want to go to _Sasuke _for help but it seems like he would have to.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto walked at a hasty pace towards the uchiha complex, it was really cold and he didn't want to be out in it for too long. As Naruto walked he started thinking about what he would say to Sasuke, he knew he couldn't loose his temper or else Sasuke won't help. Not only was Naruto thinking of what to say, but he was also thinking of what Sasuke would say. Naruto really didn't fancy getting in an argument.

Naruto approached the uchiha complex he really was stunned by the beauty of it. The uchiha complex was an amazing building without the white blanket of snow, but the snow just added to the beauty. The vast precincts of the uchiha complex really did reflect the perfection that is Sasuke. The untouched snow glistened in the fading sunlight, the naked trees around the sides looked almost dream like and the flowers that decorated the garden seemed even more delicate. (2)

Naruto was almost sad to walk across Sasuke's lawn but, all he wanted was to go home and sleep in his nice warm bed. So he rang the door bell and just prayed that Sasuke would help him

_ DING, DONG._

The sound of the door bell echoed throughout the uchiha complex. _'Who the hell could that be, I swear it had better be important'_ Sasuke thought while climbing out of the bath tub and reaching for his towel.

_DING, DONG.  
_

_'Oh boy whoever that it is so lucky I'm in a good mood'_ Sasuke thought to himself while wrapping the towel round his waist.

_DING, DONG.  
_

'_Why the hell isn't that teme answering his front door?' _Naruto thought to himself. If he doesn't get inside soon he was probably going to get hypothermia or pneumonia or something. He could sense that his ears and nose were bright red and lips may be turning slightly blue.

Naruto was about to ring the door bell a fourth time when Sasuke finally answered. Sasuke didn't look too amused, Naruto actually considered turning back and going home.

"Dobe, what do you want?" Sasuke asked with a slightly acidic tone.

Naruto really didn't know what to say, especially considering the fact that the uchiha was only wearing a towel; he couldn't help but gaze at the porcelain male in front of him. He followed the contours of the uchiha's body; if he didn't look away Naruto would end up with one more problem. Sasuke was quite aware that the blonde idiot was ogling him but he was getting quite impatient he really didn't want his house to loose its warm air.

"Dobe, hurry up! Keeping the door open is letting out all of the warm air!"

"Umm… I have a favour to ask of you." Naruto said almost apologetically.

"Look, Dobe can we discuss this inside? I don't really want my house to be as cold as it is out here!"

"Ummm…okay." Naruto replied sheepishly while stepping into Sasuke's home.

It was huge and really majestic looking. Naruto was truly astounded by the uchiha complex. Sasuke started walking towards the lounge with Naruto at his heels. All the while Naruto couldn't help but look around.

"Dobe stop gawping at my house and tell me what you want."

"Well... umm… I locked myself out and…."

"You need me to pick the lock? God Dobe did you even think about teleporting inside?" Sasuke said in a slightly agitated tone.

Naruto just looked at the ground and started to make the hand signs.

"Naruto stay for the night, your apartment is probably going to be colder than outside and won't get warm till morning. So you should stay the night."

Naruto didn't know what to say he was really taken aback.

"Sasuke, why are you being nice to me?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"I'm in a good mood, now strip." Sasuke replied with a smirk tugging at his features when he said the last part.

"Dobe when you arrived at my front door your lips looked like they were about to turn blue and the best way to get your temperature back to normal is to pass body heat through skin contact. So here's my request once again, strip." The smirk on Sasuke's face just grew as he said this.

"You're not going to stop until I do are you?" Naruto replied cautiously

All Sasuke said before Naruto started undoing the zip to his coat was "nope."

Naruto slowly undid the zipper to his coat, he would've gone faster but his hands were just so cold. As Naruto shrugged off his coat Sasuke made himself on the nearest chair. Naruto pulled off about three sweaters, two t-shirts and was finally left in a vest.

"Sasuke, do I have to strip all the way?" Naruto asked _really_ hoping that the answer was no.

"Well Naruto your nose is still red and if you want your body heat to go back to normal then yes, you do." Sasuke replied coyly.

Naruto pulled of the vest and was about to pull of his sweat pants when Sasuke pounced on him and attacked his lips.

* * *

**(1) This is actually what my walk home was like on 2nd**

**(2) Aww wow that all sounds rather poetic.**

**Now with that last part don't forget that all Sasuke was wearing was a towel.**

**Anyway I'll finish it there for now, I won't ruin a half decent story with some badly written smut, if you want some proper smut don't be afraid to tell me and I will try my best =p**

**Constructive criticism is always good.**

**In serious need of a beta reader if you're up for it tell me =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lmao it's finally uploaded! It would've been posted sooner but my mother wouldn't let me on the computer unless I was studying for my physics exam and she'd be watching me I guess that's what I get for being the smart kid -.-' **

**Anyway this is for all of you who responded to chapter 1; you all really did make my day. So for all of you here is that lemon you all know you want ;p**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto pulled of the vest and was about to pull of his sweat pants when Sasuke pounced on him and attacked his lips. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's groin making the blonde gasp. Sasuke used this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues danced with one another in perfect synch.

During this moment of passion Naruto pulled away. A blush could be seen on whispered cheeks.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto asked timorously.

"Because, we both want it" Sasuke replied huskily.

Naruto looked at him with cerulean eyes shining with confusion.

"Naruto, I saw how speechless you were when I answered the door. That blush staining your cheeks tells me that you want this even though you know you shouldn't." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear whilst running his fingers through sun-kissed hair.

Naruto contemplated what Sasuke said then looked the ravenette in the eye and smirked. Sasuke could sense what the blonde was about to say.

"Alright, yeah let's do this. I trust you." Naruto said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Sasuke just smirked in response and wrapped his arms round the blonde's waist. Naruto returned the embrace by wrapping his arms round the raven headed male's neck and pressing his lips against the other's.

Sasuke didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss. Before they knew it their tongues were exploring every inch of their mouths and busy hands memorized the contours of each others bodies.

Sasukes' hands made their way to the waist band of Naruto's sweat pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Sasuke started to pump Narutos' hardening length. Naruto groaned and Sasuke pumped harder deciding that he wanted Naruto to elicit more of those erotic noises.

Naruto pulled the towel off from Sasuke's slender hips and started to grind his hips against Sasukes' in search of friction. Sasuke started laying butterfly kisses down Naruto's body. He trailed down the contours of soft supple skin, down the tanned and perfectly formed abs. His tongue dipped into the blonde's navel then carried on making his trail to Naruto's manhood.

Sasuke grabbed the base of Naruto's firm member and leisurely licked from the tip right down to the blonde's sack. The blonde then felt his member being engulfed by the moist warm cavern known as Sasuke's mouth. The raven headed male started bobbing his head slowly but his speed gradually hastened.

Naruto was holding Sasuke's hair in a tight grip he didn't realise he had and was panting erratically. He started buck his hips but Sasuke held them down with a firm grip.

"Ahh…unngg… Sas-. … I'm gunna, unnghh!"

"I know Naru, I know. Just do one thing for me. Suck" Sasuke responded holding a few fingers towards his lover's mouth.

Naruto took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Swirling his tongue round the digits until Sasuke deemed them wet enough. Sasuke then pushed the first finger into Naruto's puckered hole.

Naruto tightened his grip when he felt the searing pain mixed with the pleasure he was getting from the blowjob he was receiving. Sasuke gradually added in the second and third fingers and continued to stretch his blonde until he felt he was ready.

Sasuke then pulled out his fingers and placed his manhood at Naruto's entrance. He slowly pushed in the head then gradually inched in. When he was fully sheathed inside the heat that is Naruto he let Naruto adjust to his size.

When Naruto adjusted he just bucked his hips slightly to signal that he was ready. Sasuke started off slow to get hold of a rhythm, when Sasuke had acquired his rhythm he started to go faster. Naruto gradually started bucking his hips in time to Sasuke's thrusts.

All that could be heard was constant panting and moaning along with the impact of skin on skin. Naruto was the first to approach his climax and he came screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke came soon after crying out his lover's name.

They both just laid together in the warm caress, neither wanted to move just yet. They just stroked each other lovingly, their casual but adoring glances and touches saying all that needed to be said.

"Sasuke, if you wanted to have sex with me you could've just asked." Naruto murmured finally before drifting off into a calm sleep.

Sasuke just smiled at his angel before also drifting of into a serene slumber.

* * *

**My god that really sucked it was really rushed .**

**I may redo it soon.**

**Criticize me, I will truly appreciate it.**


End file.
